shetathespiritbreathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wickahan
Wickahan "Do you see those ruins? I found an hidden access over there. I sniffed shiny and cute treasures..." Also Known As The Desert Cats, The Felines, The Nimblesteps, The Caravan Tribes Introduction and Description When the first beastmen rose up against their creators, the ancient Elfs, they managed to free themselves. After that they spread in to Khoibash, divided in many groups. Each one chose a territory according to the deepest nature of its members, their Bestial Affinity. Wickahan ancestors settled in the desert areas of the continent, sharing the same Feline Affinity. Nowadays Wickahan tribes are known as the best experts of desert routes and as explorers of undiscovered areas. They have also very social, which is a very useful feature. Members of this people use to be also merchants, especially of survival goods and rare artifacts. Some of them follow their innate curiosity, becoming treasure hunters and travellers. Others are also affected by their typical intolerance towards laws and restrictions, and become more dodgy. Nimblesteps are typically tall and thin, with dark skin. They appear like common desert dwellers, wearing large and light clothes. They have a graceful pace and elegant motions too. Usually they show only a few feline traits, like body hair, retractile nails, eyes and whiskers. Society & Culture ''' Due to many of their features Wickahan are well adapted to live in the desert. They have senses, high mobility and agility, stamina, and tolerance against heat. The Felines are good at archery and agile combat, desert hunting, and thievery. They are also renowned for precision crafting and for their evaluation skill concerning precious goods, like jewels, gold and fabrics. Their society assign a high status to individuals that achieve important feats following certain instincts. Tipically Wickahan are curious, smart, independent, and sometimes a bit cheater. Therefore a young Nimblestep could dream about finding some rare treasures during an exploration, or about making a great bargain with a trade, or also about making a successful and original cheat. Obviously no Wickahan would mention the last option. Wickahan population is composed by several tribes, each composed by a few families. The majority of these groups travels together, across the desert and towards islands as well, carrying their business and their goods. Others live in oasis, which can be considered like hubs for their routes. Around these centres there are villages or stable camps, a few fields, and great bazaars. There are three main varieties of Wickahan. The Foxy ones are the tiniest and they usually prefer city life. These Wickahan focus on activities such as farming, trading, and those for which cleverness is relevant. Striders are much more rugged, and they prefer wild life; they mostly perform physical and demanding tasks, often away from home. Then it comes the Cold ones: they descend from tribes that settled in some cold deserts of the Known Islands, and they are suited for life in these areas. '''Distribution & Relations In Khoibash desert, known as the Field of Stings (or Stings' Desert), there are two main oasis, the East Trough and the West Trough. Around these oasis there are camps and villages of the tribes. The third and main centre for the Wickahan is the hidden city of Ifridar. This city is built on ancient ruins placed in a huge natural cave. The location of this centre is known only by Wickahan and a a few explorers, friends of the Feline Tribes. The Troughs, Ifridar, and others smaller oasis and villages, are connected by several routes like a spider web. The Cats go through these routes daily. Nowadays people search for Wickahan because of their precious skills, even if Cats are generally wary. Due to their sense of independence they never accepted to join the Triads' Alliance, like others beastmen from Khoibash. Some people are suspicious toward them as well, because of their dodgy behaviour and their reputation. They managed to make several deals with Tempestars, mainly for the naval transport. Thanks to this fact and to their inner initiative they reach almost every place on the Known Islands. Category:Races Category:The Beastmen Category:The Free Folk